Gabriel Matthew Greemn
by Karmila23
Summary: Vous êtes vous déjà pris à penser l'histoire qu'on obtiendrait en ajoutant un personnage français du monde réel à une œuvre fantastique comme Harry Potter ? Voilà ma vision d'une des nombreuses possibilités. Note : Le rating peut évoluer, il est T parce qu'il y aura mention de la Mort ou autre du même genre.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling excepté mon texte et certains OC.

Merci à ma bêta Mylush !

* * *

Code :

 **Dialogues**

& Français &

"Anglais"

* * *

 **Prologue**

Hum, par quoi commencer... Je suis actuellement dans une forêt, en pleine nuit, seul et perdu au beau milieu d'un lieu qui m'est complètement inconnu, à marcher bêtement vers je ne sais où mais j'aime ça ! Ou pas du tout... Mais commençons par le début : d'abord me présenter, ensuite me plaindre en passant par la case raconter comment je me suis retrouvé dans cet endroit stupide.

Je m'appelle Gabriel Matthew Greemn, je suis français par ma mère, Louise, et anglais par mon père, Jasper. Je parle donc couramment français et anglais. Merci Papa, merci Maman ! À noter que je dois parler Français à ma mère et Anglais à mon père. Et je les vois souvent parler en français pour l'une et en anglais pour l'autre. Si, si, je vous assure qu'ils font vraiment cela quand je suis là ! Et c'est vraiment troublant, mais ils tiennent à tenir leurs rôles en ma présence. À force on s'y habitue. Revenons à moi. Pour ma coiffure, j'ai une frange que je laisse pousser sur le côté et des cheveux un peu long pour un garçon, ils m'arrivent juste au-dessus des épaules. Ils sont lisses et noirs, même si je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre qu'ils reviennent à leur place initiale après tentative de coiffage ! J'ai une peau claire mais pas particulièrement pâle non plus. Je suis de taille moyenne pour mon âge : 12 ans. Je vais sur mes 13 ans. Je suis né le 23 juillet 2003 vers 11h du matin. Au collège je suis plutôt fort mais pas surdoué pour autant. J'ai une très bonne mémoire et j'en suis fier. Par contre ma logique est quasiment égale à 0. Cela ne veut pas dire que je n'en ai pas, au contraire, mais cela signifie qu'il me faut un certain temps pour comprendre quand il s'agit de relation sociale. Je ne suis pas un solitaire mais mon côté diplomatique laisse à désirer et je ne comprends pas les autres facilement. Pour en finir sur l'aspect étude de la chose, je suis rentré en cinquième cette année et j'aime inconditionnellement la SVT. Sinon, j'aime bien les mathématiques, la technologie, le sport et les langues. J'apprends l'espagnol en dehors de l'école. Je fais de la flûte traversière et du roller. Je prends également des cours de badminton. C'est mon sport préféré après le roller !

Maintenant, expliquer pourquoi je suis dans ce labyrinthe végétal.

 **Flash Back**

Je sortais de mon spectacle de cirque, à Paris, quand un groupe de terroristes décida d'attaquer le cirque. Je sais que c'est cliché mais un de ces idiots, on se demande où ils ont laissé leur cervelle, me tira dessus. La balle m'atteint à bout portant dans le poumon, je pense, parce que je crache actuellement du sang et que je peine à respirer. Je m'écroule. Chaque inspiration se fait au prix d'un grand effort et moult douleur. Je sens mon souffle désespéré et saccadé se couper net. J'essaye d'ouvrir la bouche, respirer. Je n'y arrive pas. Tout devient flou et je m'évanouis.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je ne vois rien en premier lieu. Puis, doucement, les contours se dessinent autour de moi. Je suis étendu sur le dos. Je sens le sol glacé sous moi, la terre sous mes mains. Je discerne un mince croissant de lune derrière les nuages. Je me relève et m'aperçois que je n'ai plus mal du tout. J'ouvre ma veste et soulève mon t-shirt ensanglanté, mais rien, absolument rien, ma peau est vierge de toute blessure. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre et observe plutôt mon environnement. Je parviens juste à discerner les arbres gigantesques et les bosquets accompagnés de souches et de troncs d'arbres morts partout autour de moi. Je suis perdu au milieu de nulle part. Chouette ! Et je fais quoi maintenant ?

 **Fin du Flash Back**

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvé à me faufiler entre les arbres et leurs nombreuses branches. Je finis par fatiguer et m'asseoir, adossé contre un tronc. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire...

C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endors, à moitié bercé par le hululement des hiboux de la forêt...

* * *

Un petit mot de l'auteur…

Voilà un petit prologue pour vous donner une idée de mon style d'écriture. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le prologue est vraiment court mais je compte faire des chapitres plus longs. Je sais combien voir une fiction inachevée et non mise à jour alors qu'elle partait d'une bonne idée et qu'elle était bien écrite peut-être contrariant donc je vous invite à laisser vos idées pour l'histoire dans une review. Si l'idée m'inspire, il se peut que je l'utilise telle qu'elle ou non mais dans tous les cas j'indiquerai à la fin du chapitre d'où me vient l'idée. N'hésitez pas à laisser une idée dans une review anonyme, je noterai aussi votre pseudo. Je ne sais pas si certaines personnes me demanderont si cette fiction est un slash mais je réponds à l'avance : je n'en ai aucune idée. Je laisserai bien sûr une possibilité de slash dans l'histoire mais je me baserai principalement sur les votes que vous pouvez laisser dès maintenant en review. Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que mon entrée en matière vous plaît. Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques même si je préfère qu'elles soient constructives !

Quant au rythme de traduction, je n'en ai aucune idée! Cela reste un projet pour moi et c'est ma première fiction. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée fixe, juste une foule de scènes possibles à mettre en ordre.

Karmila


	2. Message

Bonjour,

Tout d'abord, je veux prévenir que je poste ce message, non pas pour vous dire que j'abandonne la fic puisque je l'ai à peine commencée, mais pour informer que je ne posterai pas le premier chapitre avant d'avoir suffisamment avancé dans l'écriture pour pouvoir poster régulièrement. Je tiens à préciser que le titre de l'histoire changera ultérieurement pour concorder avec l'histoire, c'est donc un titre temporaire donc ne pas s'étonner si un jour il n'est plus le même. Je souhaite également remercier Chimamire no hebi pour sa review.

Karmila23


End file.
